This invention relates generally to trim components for use in siding construction, and more particularly, to an accent channel which can be used with corner posts and around windows and doors.
Trim components are needed to install siding on a structure and to provide a finished look for the siding. Many different types of trim components are used, including inside and outside corners, starter strips, drip caps, J-channels, L-channels, and finish trim.
Typically for outside corners, a corner post is attached to the structure, and the siding is then mounted on the structure with ends of the siding being covered by the corner post. Similarly, trim must be mounted around doors and windows to cover the ends of the siding at those locations.
It would be advantageous to be able to use the same type of trim piece around doors and windows as well as at corners, since this would reduce the number of different types of trim components needed.